


Feckin' Irish Bastard

by thosebowleggedhunters



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Reunion, Violence, and angry, im not even sure if this is an AU anymore, seb punches thing when he's happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 19:49:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thosebowleggedhunters/pseuds/thosebowleggedhunters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Jim comes back from the dead. And Sebastian is angry he wasn't informed for 3 fuckin' years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feckin' Irish Bastard

 

Jim knew this was coming. Maybe he should have said something awhile back, but he'd just been so _busy_. What with the great Sherlock Holmes taking down the outer layer of his network, he was spread thin covering and hiding those he despised less. You try covering 20 different imbeciles whereabouts, identities, fake identities and making their histories constant and remarkably unremarkable, Moran, you try. I'd like to bloody see-- 

A left handed swings knocks into his jaw with frenzied force cutting off his train of thought, and cracks his head back against the wall he's sagged against. He adds 'possible hair line skull fracture' to the steady list Sebastian is pummeling into him.

Currently, a broken ankle, sprained elbow, 3 cracked ribs, a couple broken fingers, a fractured collarbone, 2 black eyes and extensive bruising.

"Oh, aim a little higher Seb, and I won't be able to hear you as you scream when I fuck you into the mattress later tonight," he says, spiting blood in his direction. It splatters against his neck and collar.

He doesn't know if it's his name that makes him stop or if he's just done beating the ever loving shit out of him, but rough lips are pressed against his with almost as much pressure as the punches. He doesn't sigh into the kiss. _He does not_. He pushes back just as hard, fighting to nip at Sebastian's lips around his swollen and bruised ones. 

He pushes Sebastian off him, barely flinching at the and roughly throws him against the other side of the hallway, where he stays pressed against the wall looking just as haggard as Jim. Dark circles ring his eyes, his face is bruised and woman's claw marks mark his neck and collarbone. His dirty blonde hair is disarrayed over his eyes, limp and unwashed. His eyes are alive with rage and cold, icy blue. The scar running across his nose and up his cheekbones is more pronounced that he remembers.

He'd stood in the hallway for a moment after he'd walked in. Glaring at him from the end of the hallway with dead, unrelenting eyes, while a red headed whore peered around his broad shoulders. He'd yelled something at him and lunged at him, as Jim has raised his fingers in his small, signature wave. The whore scurried out the door once the 3rd punch landed.

Jim walks forward, ignoring his various broken amenities and surges against Sebastian, fisting his hands in the dirty wife beater he wears. He tastes blood mixing in their mouths as Moran strains back against him. Despite his caution to never feel feelings, it feels good to have Seb under him again. His muscles relax from the years of tip toeing around the world on high alert and he sags into Sebastian more. His brain goes momentarily offline for a moment when Seb's hands brushes his sides, from the pain of his ribs and the pleasure of his touch.

He barely hears it, mouthed against he lips with the hint of a savage smile, "You feckin' Irish bastard."

Oh, Moran. Right back where I need you. He stutters over the sentence in his head, trying not to think of the implications of that _stupid_ word. _Want_ you. Right back where I _want_ you. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> AaaaaahhHHHHH. Short. Drabbley. Lots of italics cause that's how Moriarty speaks in my head. Posted cause Mel thinks it's cute. Not Britpicked. Or beta'd. Whoop. Ramblerambleramble.


End file.
